


Life After Death/死后的生命

by Sherly_yuzhu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_yuzhu/pseuds/Sherly_yuzhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>山谷说想看吸血鬼吧唧，写给她。写得不好不要打我/////</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（请配图食用此文XD，作者：峪  <http://liuyc-7.lofter.com/post/5e41e_1898c67> ）

 

“Steve，别去。”Sam一把拉住Steve，“那是一只吸血鬼。”  
“我知道。”Steve甩开Sam，右手已经触碰到刻着繁复花纹的十字架，“我不能就这样放着不管。”  
不是春天，也不是花期，这块荒芜的土地却以地上这只吸血鬼为圆心大面积地开出花来。卷边的花瓣层层包裹着吸血鬼冰冷的躯体，他平躺在地上胸膛半赤裸，被改装过的、更利于伤人的金属手臂无力地放在胸前，手指弯曲圈握住钉在他胸膛的十字架底部。鲜血从伤口源源不断地流出来，浇灌着身下大片的土地。  
浸入时是红色，却开出白色的花瓣。  
Steve抚摸着十字架，小心翼翼地绕过咒符，最终，他的手指碰触到吸血鬼的脸上。  
看起来简直就像睡着了。  
Steve抚摸着吸血鬼惨白的脸颊，用手帮他将黑发拢整齐。他深吸一口气，捏住吸血鬼的两腮，掰开他的嘴巴查看那对属于吸血鬼的尖牙。  
也许是有意为之，当Steve的拇指腹擦过尖牙顶端时，吸血鬼锋利的牙齿刺穿了属于人类的脆弱的皮肤，几滴鲜血从伤口滚出染红了他苍白的嘴巴。像着迷似的，Steve甚至在吸血鬼的唇上反复擦了几下，将红色涂匀。  
“别再管了，警长。”Sam的声音焦急起来，手本能地放在腰间，按紧枪托，“我们快离开这儿……”  
“我不能，”Steve打断Sam，坚定而温柔地看着地上的吸血鬼，“Bucky。”  
“你说什么？”  
“Bucky，我认识他。”

Sam认为自己的警长疯了，而且疯得不像话。  
“看到那个十字架了吗？上帝保佑，一定是某个猎人把他钉死在这儿的，我们不该碰这个，警长。”  
“不是猎人，”Steve低着头，说话的时候看不到表情，“是他自己。”  
“什么！”Sam再一次发问，“Steve，我是说，警长，没有吸血鬼会把自己钉在十字架底下……”他说到一半停下来，眼睛顺着Steve的目光看过去，不远处的一棵树上悬吊着半截绳子，他又看回那根十字架，上面延伸出去的是三根材质相同的金线。  
常年出警告诉Sam这是个机关，如果真如Steve所说，那么确实有可能是这只吸血鬼割断主绳让十字架钉进自己的心脏。  
可是……为什么？  
这句话没能问出口，Steve突然收紧五指，将十字架整个拔出。  
几乎是在那一瞬——连一秒给人震惊的时间都没留——吸血鬼也猛地睁开双眼，同时大口喘着气。白昼刺眼的阳光灼伤着吸血鬼的皮肤，他用金属手臂挡住太阳，蜷起身子刺耳地尖叫起来。  
“Bucky，”Steve拉松领带，半跪在Bucky面前，他露出脖子上陈旧的伤口，说：“我在这里。”  
尖牙穿透Steve脖子上的皮肤，熟悉的血液流失的感觉重新被身体回忆起来，Steve安慰地拍拍Bucky的后背，嗅着自己的血腥味儿，笑着说：  
“慢点，你才刚醒。”

Sam已经完全被眼前的景象惊呆了。他明知道无用却拔出手枪指着吸血鬼的后背。通常情况下，老伙计拿在手里总能带给Sam勇气，但这会儿他却根本不能控制双手的颤抖。  
就在Sam以为Steve警长会当着自己的面被一只吸血鬼干掉时，那只吸血鬼却突然停下动作。  
Bucky的肩膀颤抖着，可以看出他用了极大的力量在克制自己。最终，他把尖牙褪出Steve的皮肤，缓慢地收起进食时显得有些狰狞的牙齿。  
他困惑地看着Steve的脸，显然陷入了某种抉择。鲜血顺着他的嘴角流下来，凭着本能他用舌尖舔干净嘴边最后一滴鲜血。  
大量失血让Steve指尖有些发寒，他用手背擦去额头上的虚汗，微笑起来，语气听起来只是个不痛不痒的责备。  
“有点贪心。”  
Steve脱下夹克盖在Bucky的头顶，为他遮挡阳光。一切那么自然和顺手，就像他以前一直都在这么做似的。  
他搀着Bucky的胳膊将他扶起来，走向停在公路边的警车。  
身后传来细微的手枪上膛的声音。Steve停下脚步。  
“你不会开枪的，Sam。”  
“我尊敬你，警长……但是，但是……”  
“我知道这样做的后果。”Steve依然没有回头，“我只能向你保证，除了我以外，他不会再伤害任何人。”  
“警长！”Sam的声音有些绝望，“那是一只吸血鬼，我们应该把他交给猎人。”  
Steve沉默下来。半晌，他重新拉着Bucky的手，迈开脚步。  
“你可以开枪，Sam。”他吸吸鼻子，继续走着，“但我不能把他交给任何人，我失去他太久了。也许你不能理解，在吸血鬼之前，他是我的挚友。”  
Sam垂下胳膊，他看到Steve把那只吸血鬼塞进平时关押犯罪嫌疑人的后车厢，并且掏出钥匙锁好车门。等Sam再缓过神，Steve的警车已经消失在公路尽头。他把枪塞回枪套里，他回过头，十字架也被Steve警长带走了，仅剩下一片已经半枯萎的白色花瓣在空地上。  
就是那个人了吧。Sam也走向自己的摩托车，警长一直在寻找的那个人，那个可以令Steve暂时放弃原则的人。

从后车镜可以看到Bucky蜷缩在座位上，他的头藏在Steve的夹克下面，全身都在发抖。Steve不知道Bucky是否认出了他，Bucky依然是那副有些稚嫩的高中生的样子，Steve已经完全变了个样，他比高中那会儿强壮多了，年龄也像任何人类一样每年增长着。  
多年的研究和亲身体验让Steve越来越了解吸血鬼这个生物。转化过后每个吸血鬼都会有自己的“副作用”，可以说是这些副作用保证了吸血鬼这种生物的延续，不至于因为人类本身的弱点灭亡得太快。  
有的吸血鬼会发狂般地伤人，有的会无法长久静止，而Bucky的副作用是——忘记自己曾经是人类。

Steve还清晰地记着Bucky被转化前的那段日子。  
那阵他们还在读公立高中，Steve是个出了名的瘦小子，他挨揍和被丢进垃圾桶的次数和学校里喜欢Bucky的女生一样多。  
他们常常窝在Steve的家里，把沙发垫扯到地上一起学习。  
Steve发誓要帮Bucky补习，直到他们考进同一所大学里去。不过这个过程往往进行得不是很顺利，有的时候他们只是将课本丢散在身边，枕着双手瞪着天花板聊天罢了。  
Bucky曾经问Steve，“以后想做些什么？”  
“警察？”Steve耸耸肩，“如果我考得上。”  
“靠挨揍吗？”Bucky哈哈大笑起来，感觉到好友一瞬间的低气压，Bucky马上收敛住笑容，两只胳膊搭在Steve脖子上，热乎乎地把鼻息全喷在Steve脸上。“别生气，小子，你以后一准能当个警长，守护小镇可就靠你啦！”  
“那你呢？”Steve偏头躲开黏糊糊的Bucky，“你准备干些什么？”  
“我没想好，”Bucky眨眨眼睛，“其实我挺羡慕你，有那么坚定的目标。我就没有，也许我会去当个邮差什么的，或者甜品师？”他自顾自地先笑起来，“不过我现在也有了新的目标，当Steve警长的得力助手！一起守护镇子。”  
“下次考试别给我睡过头。”Steve笑着锤他。  
“是，警长。”

那些话再也没有可能实现了，不久之后，Bucky就被转化成了吸血鬼。  
出事那天甚至不完全是个意外。  
Steve听到楼和楼之间那个窄小阴暗的小巷里有粗重的呼吸声，像是什么人受伤了。Bucky按着他的肩膀说：“别过去。”Steve拍开Bucky的手，独自走进小巷里。他甚至听到Bucky在他身后微微的叹气声。  
他走到小巷深处去，接着Steve就被一个身影扑倒了，他双手挥舞着奋力抵抗，仅仅看到在眼前一闪而过的尖牙。  
“Hey！”Bucky像在学校里一样冲上前揪起那家伙的领子，下一秒却连尖叫也没能发出一声，被吸血鬼按在墙面上，一口咬住脖颈。  
还有什么比看到挚友在眼前被转化还要痛心的？  
Steve疯了一样地从地上跳起来，他抄起一切能拿在手中做武器的东西猛击在那只吸血鬼的身上，可是这点攻击不能阻止吸血鬼将吸进去的血原原本本注射回Bucky的血管中，他不仅仅是进食，而是要制造一个手下，一个新的吸血鬼。  
当吸血鬼终于放下Bucky时，Bucky立刻瘫倒在地上，他双手捂住脖子，痛苦的尖叫堵在喉咙里变成几声呻吟。  
“去，干掉那小子。”吸血鬼擦擦嘴边的血，命令自己制造的、只可能服从于他的新吸血鬼。  
Bucky挣扎几下，遵循命令颤抖着站起身，借着微弱的光，Steve看到Bucky原本整齐圆润的牙齿中间，长出两对属于吸血鬼的新的尖牙。  
Steve不知道这有多难，也不能体会Bucky有多痛苦。天知道他多么想为Bucky承担这些。  
他只看到Bucky在颤抖着朝他走了两步，突然大吼着更换了目标，将那只转化他的吸血鬼揍翻在地。他双手抄起一块地砖，一下又一下地砸在原本该服从的创造者的头上。  
鲜血飞溅开来，溅在墙壁上，身上，脸上。但Bucky还是一下又一下地砸着，不知疲惫。直到Steve挡住他的胳膊，将他抱在怀里，颤抖地安慰道：“他已经死了，Bucky，你可以停下了。”  
他们一直等到深夜才敢走上街道，全程Bucky都用双手捂着耳朵，面色苍白的发着抖，断断续续地说着：吵、冷、疼、亮……  
Steve把房间内一切能发出声音的和发光的东西全部砸烂从窗户扔了出去，手表、手机、收音机、电视、台灯、甚至镜子。  
他用窗帘和厚床单堵住所有透光的缝隙，在黑暗中帮Bucky脱下衣服，为他冲干净身上的脏污。  
“我在这里，”Steve只能一直重复着这句话，“Bucky，我在这里。”  
直到后来他才知道Bucky为什么会有这些情况。新转化的吸血鬼如果不在转化后立刻吸食鲜血，将变得比人类还要脆弱。  
Steve当时只能在床边守着自己的朋友，只能看着Bucky因为不适应尖牙一直微微张着唇，看着他因为疼痛低泣，看着他捂着耳朵试图不要让自己听到楼下酒吧里开啤酒瓶的声音，看着他逐渐消失的属于人类的心跳和脉搏。  
看着James Barnes死去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 温吞吞的回忆杀。

2

沿着公路一直往前可以直通小镇中心，Steve在中途偏离大路开往那个记忆中的地方，他已经很久——非常久没有去过那里，如果非要说原因，那就是Steve没有勇气自己能面对那些。  
一间非常小的公寓，自从Bucky失踪后，Steve把公寓续租了20年，感谢上帝让他在20年只过了不到一半的时候找到了Bucky。  
小路很颠簸，Steve回头隔着铁栏杆看缩在后座的Bucky，他已经不发抖了，看起来状态不错。这会儿Bucky用外套遮住上半边脸，只露出微微张开的嘴巴。锋利的、致命的、属于吸血鬼的尖牙只能看到一点点。他的胸腔随着汽车颠簸的幅度一起一伏，简直像人类在呼吸。  
Steve把目光从Bucky那条金属胳膊上移开。他不知道这些年Bucky身上发生了什么，他懊恼地捏紧方向盘，双眼死盯着前方。天色已经暗下来了，黑夜将唤醒一切属于它的生命。Steve咬着牙打开车灯，两股明黄的光线将暗灰色扯出一丝光亮。  
是的，他永远不会原谅自己，不能原谅自己让Bucky从他身边离开。

 

Bucky刚转化后Steve不得不对学校和家长说谎：“他生病了，暂时不能上课。”“他不舒服，今天也没能来。”  
索性Bucky也不是什么满勤的好学生，大家最多追问几句——基本是女孩，Steve也就板着脸打发了。  
Bucky终于好转些后（他终于不一直缩在被子里了），Steve立刻将他转移到他能找到的最合适的公寓里去。这一路确实不算容易，Steve首先向邻居友善的大叔借了辆车。  
“你有驾照吗？”大叔扶着突突直响的割草机问。  
“我有，先生。”Steve面不改色，“通过两次考试，十七岁后法律规定能独自驾驶。”事实上Steve只通过了一次，他现在拿到的驾照仅允许在成人陪同下驾驶。  
“好吧，”大叔说，“钥匙在车库桌子上，你进去就能看到。”  
Steve点点头，思考怎么把Bucky运送到车里，Bucky的力量越来越大，Steve不确定能否让Bucky听话。  
“带我向你的朋友问好，下次你们一定要一起来……”大叔的声音埋在割草机的轰鸣声里，后半句变得模模糊糊。  
“我会的。”Steve答应着。  
说完，他突然感觉到鼻腔发酸得难受，他用力抹一把眼睛——直到现在，Steve才真正意识到Bucky不再属于这个世界，他也不再会和Steve一起上学、成为警察、去邻居家做客喝茶。Steve不敢相信曾经属于他们的，可以随着选择改变的未来会变成这个样子。他打开车门坐进去，趴在方向盘上好让眼泪能在不被任何人看见的情况下流出眼眶。他抿着唇，隐忍地控制自己。就这一次，请让他为自己的朋友悼念，为无法掌控的未来迷茫，为自己的不知所措羞耻。  
从那之后Steve没再也没流过眼泪，即使在最困难的时候，因为他知道，他是Bucky与人类世界唯一的联系，他会做Bucky最坚定的支撑，因为他知道，比起他自己Bucky一定更害怕面对这一切。

“我从你在三条街外的时候就知道你回来了。”  
Steve推开门，Bucky头一回这么清醒。他笑着坐在床上，但是Steve注意到枕头上有些液体，像是有眼泪之类的东西滴在上面过，床单上还有双手紧攥过的那种褶皱。  
“你打算每次都这么跟我炫耀吗？”Steve没拆穿Bucky的笑容，从衣柜顶上扯出一个大箱子，把桌子上的物品往里面塞，“抱歉我离开时你不是很清醒所以我没和你打招呼，我今天在郊区找到个安静的公寓，我们搬过去吧。”  
Bucky睁大眼睛。  
自从Bucky变成一只吸血鬼，他的皮肤越来越白，眼睛下面的黑眼圈也就越发深了起来。  
Bucky不知道自己是什么样子，但是Steve看得到。Steve走到床前，伸出手，试探般地抚上Bucky的脸。Bucky的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，看得出他不想要这个碰触，但是他没有躲开。  
“……该死。”Bucky舔舔嘴唇，舌尖划过锋利的牙齿，“Steve，你知道你现在他妈的有多好闻吗？”  
Steve一怔，抱歉地缩回手。  
“没用，你在哪儿我都闻得到你，这里到处是你的味道，”他抓起一个枕头砸在Steve身上，Steve伸手接住，抱着枕头站在原地，Bucky笑出声，“……别傻站着，我又没说我讨厌这个。”  
Steve沉默地看着Bucky，手指不知不觉抓紧怀中松软的枕头，他开始怀疑将Bucky强留在身边是否对Bucky来说太过残忍了。  
“……我不能要求你为我改变生活，”Bucky吞吞唾沫，接着说，“这是我的麻烦，我可以自己处理，你没看那些小说吗？居然有这么多关于吸血鬼的小说！最近我可看了不少，虽然不完全一样，不过我猜我大概能应付。所以你只要把我送去你找到的那个公寓就好……你放假的时候，我是说，你来转转就好，参观一下吸血鬼古堡，门票我只要友情价……”  
Steve咬紧嘴唇，他抬起手，把怀里的枕头狠狠地砸回去，Bucky装作被击倒的样子四仰八叉地翻在床上，声音却像松了口气，“好吧好吧，不收你门票钱了。”  
“别想。”  
Steve转过身，把柜子门依次打开，检查有没有可以带去新公寓的东西，衣服、雨伞、鞋袜、牙刷、内裤……

外面正好是阴天，Bucky走出房门看起来很高兴，他的两个黑眼圈让他看起来又滑稽又……诱人。  
Steve不知道自己为什么会用这个词，他撑开伞举在Bucky头顶，为他挡住被云层稀释过的紫外线。Bucky穿着风衣，衣领竖起来遮住尖牙——Steve告诉过他不需要这样，但他执意如此。  
“你会开车吗？”Bucky钻进副驾驶，闷闷地问。  
“会，”Steve板着脸，挂了倒车档，踩下油门，车身震了震竟向前方猛蹿出去，路边的两个垃圾桶被撞倒，可怜的盖子穿过篱笆一路滚到不远处的马路中间。Steve看着Bucky惊讶的表情，接着说，“不全会。”

幸好他们的小镇居民不多，否则那天就会有路人看到这样一个诡异的场景。一个看上去不是很强壮的少年打着伞，单手拉着汽车保险杠，把一辆汽车硬生生拖到马路中央。驾驶室里面的金发少年比了个手势，黑头发的哈哈大笑两声，又轻轻松松地扯着汽车在原地掉了个头，轮胎在地上磨出几道痕迹。  
“瞧，还是有点儿用处的。”Bucky坐回车里，对Steve笑着说，“我们谁更适合当警察？说不定我连枪都用不着。”  
Steve笑着看Bucky一眼，“等去到公寓我们一定得好好检查检查你，究竟还有些什么特殊能力，说不定还会读心什么的。”  
“可别羡慕我啊。”Bucky打个大大的哈欠，“我不会帮你读拉拉队长的心的。”  
“在那之前读读我的心吧，就不会再说让我抛下你的蠢话了。”  
Bucky撇过头，“好吧，我道歉。”他的声音里一点儿也没抱歉的成分，“如果你变成一只丧尸，我也不会抛下你的，我会把你养在后花园，然后让大家买门票参观你。可惜我是不会给你找一个丧尸女朋友的，这点你就死了心吧……”  
话没说完两个人都笑起来。  
最后，Bucky抬起手擦擦眼角，他习惯性地舔舔嘴唇，对Steve说了一声几乎听不清的：“谢谢。”

Steve没有搭腔。他小心翼翼地控制方向盘，很快Bucky歪在一边睡了过去，像是完全信任Steve糟糕的驾驶技术，或者说只是信任Steve而已。  
看来吸血鬼也需要足够的睡眠。时间还很充裕，他会有大把的时间来观察Bucky，他会准备一个笔记本，把有关吸血鬼的一切写进笔记本里。他会一直这么做，直到能找到将Bucky恢复的方法。  
Steve坚定地看着前方，他一定会重新让Bucky回到阳光之下，他将竭尽所能。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉这么久才更新。QAQ

到了地方，Steve先走下车，他帮Bucky拉开车门，Bucky犹豫了一下，从盖在身上的夹克底下探出头，眼神好像在说：“我能出去吗？”  
“到家了，Bucky。”Steve伸出手，把Bucky拉出来，“欢迎回家。”  
推开公寓门，眼前是熟悉的摆设，从Bucky消失后开始，Steve一直定期付钱给人打扫这里，所以并没有灰尘满天飞的状况发生。  
Bucky的脚步很不确定，他走进房门，不安地站在很小的一块位置，不再乱动。  
Steve反手带上门，眉头皱得很深，从发现Bucky开始他就感觉到不妙，是的，他最不愿意发生的事情果然发生在了Bucky身上。  
Bucky全身散发着一种出长期听从命令的服从，他惧怕触摸，少言，沉着脸，甚至没有多余的表情。这些都表明，他曾落入过吸血鬼猎人的手中。  
早些年，由于吸血鬼的增多，吸血鬼猎人的职业也兴旺起来，这个职业变成不要命的赌徒们孤注一掷的目标。  
由于绝大部分吸血鬼会危及到人类的生命安全，很多州会付给吸血鬼猎人大额的赏金，刺激人类屠杀吸血鬼。  
尽管现在有一部分吸血鬼已经融入了这个社会，他们甚至拥有了工作，家庭，他们不伤害人类，只喝动物的血，但这并不代表所有的人类都能接受这个生物。人类自己的种族歧视都尚未解决，更何况是吸血鬼这种已经不能算是人类的生物。  
Steve仅仅听说过一些传言，吸血鬼猎人们很少有人会亲自去砍吸血鬼的头去领赏金。  
他们会先下套抓住一只吸血鬼，然后用极端残忍的方法给吸血鬼洗脑，再命令他去取其他吸血鬼的性命。  
这些吸血鬼通常都有些记忆上的问题，Bucky无疑符合这一点。

“好吧，我们谈谈。”Steve把Bucky让进里屋，拉开一把椅子让他坐下，自己做在他对面。真正眼神接触的时候，Steve张开嘴却不知道问些什么，Bucky的眼神又迷茫又陌生。Steve无法从里面看出一丝曾经的Bucky存在过的痕迹。  
他清清嗓子，决定从最基本开始问起。“你还认识我吗。”  
“不认识。”吸血鬼摇摇头，“我不叫Bucky，我是冬日战士。”  
“你认为你自己是一个代号吗？”Steve抓紧手中的杯子，脸色未变，“你不是什么冬日战士，我从小就认识你，你是我的挚友……”  
吸血鬼看着眼前这个人类，他闻上去好闻得不得了——当然尝起来也非常不错，他刚刚才尝过。只是冬日战士就是冬日战士，他只记得这个名字。这是一个猎人给他的，属于他的第一个名字。他一直都叫这个，而不是什么Bucky，这一点他非常清楚。  
可能这个世界上确实有Bucky这么个人存在，是的，冬日战士会羡慕他，毕竟他能有个Steve这么好的朋友。不过不是就是不是，冬日战士在醒过来之前仅有的记忆只有杀吸血鬼和杀人，没有一丁点别的记忆。也许这很诡异，但也只是也许，他是一只吸血鬼，吸血鬼就该这样，不该拥有还是人的那部分记忆。他想告诉Steve，Bucky是个人类，他早在被转化的瞬间就死了，而眼前这个人居然还不明白。

黑夜已经降临，冬日战士感觉到力量逐渐回到身体中，也多亏了之前吸食的那些血液，他觉得他现在可以做他想做的任何事，比如，从这里离开。  
但是他没这么做，他耐着性子坐在椅子上，听眼前的这个叫Steve的家伙不停地诉说他一点儿也记不得也不在乎的往事。  
老实说他只能看到Steve的嘴巴在动，其余的什么也没听见。至于为什么到现在冬日战士也不离开，也是有原因的。  
很简单，他不想离开。  
Steve身上散发出的味道就像一根锁链，温柔地拴在冬日战士的身上。  
反正也没有别的地方好去，冬日战士这样想着。他的身体到处都在疼，尤其是胸口处，而且他一点儿也不想再落入吸血鬼猎人手里。  
至少Steve不是猎人，冬日战士舔舔唇，而且味道这么好。  
“……那个时候，我们就住在这里，我办理了休学，和你一起寻找能让你转化为人类的方法……Bucky，Hey，Bucky你在听吗？”  
“什么？”吸血鬼回过神儿来，目光重新对焦在Steve脸上。  
房间里有些热，Steve的制服领子微微敞开，他的脖子上还留有血迹。四周光线非常昏暗，不过Bucky可是一只吸血鬼，所以他能清晰地看到Steve脖子上的伤口，新鲜的……和旧的那些。  
“这是我们以前的照片。”Steve摆摆手，示意可以换个话题，他递上来一本相册，“看看吧，你刚转化那阵出现了记忆缺失的症状，那时候，你……会花大量的时间看这个。”  
冬日战士接过相册，可以看出边角的金属被撬掉了，不用猜就知道是那之前是银质的，看来Steve真的和吸血鬼相处过一段时间。  
他翻开相册，看到照片的一瞬间，冬日战士的五指猛地收紧。是的，他做过一点点心理准备，接受自己在成为吸血鬼前和Steve有点儿什么关系之类的，但当他看到照片上的两个人时，那种突如其来的不适感还是抓住了他。  
照片上的Steve很瘦，不像现在这样高，衣服的肩线离真正的肩膀有一小段滑稽的距离，显得更加瘦弱。而Bucky……照片里的Bucky，他夸张地大笑着，单手抓着一把杠铃，危险地悬在Steve脑袋上面。  
“你说要用那玩意帮我扫扫衣服上的灰。”Steve也微笑起来，和照片里一模一样的笑容，“在向我炫耀你的力气呢。”  
冬日战士不再想往后翻了，他“啪”地一声合上相册。Steve看着他，表情有点疑惑，更多的是温柔。  
这很烦，非常烦。  
吸血鬼不想面对这个眼神，他的面前是人类——他永恒的食物和敌人，他不该拥有人类这样的眼神。他站起来，转身朝门口走去，拉开门的一瞬间，一只手从他身后伸过来，猛地把门重新关上。  
“Bucky……”  
Steve声音很温柔，但行动却坚定地表达了意愿。  
冬日战士转过身，一把扼住Steve的喉咙把他按在墙上。  
“我甚至都没有用这只手，”他举起金属手臂，示威性地收紧拳头，“你太弱小，人类，你根本无法阻止我去任何地方。”  
“我不想阻止你，”Steve举起双手，“你可以去任何地方，不过你要明白，我都会找到你。”  
吸血鬼感受到粘稠的血液从指缝下面透出来，一定是他太用力，挣破了Steve勉强愈合的伤口。  
血液唤醒了冬日战士的本能，他不得不微微张开唇，他的尖牙爱控制不住地往外伸，想要尝一尝之前尝过的美味，  
所以，他也就循着本能凑上去，深深地嗅着Steve的味道。  
Steve没有说话，也没有躲，他甚至用手抚上了吸血鬼的后脑，手指穿过他黑色的头发。  
“Bucky，请不要……”Steve声音颤抖着，蓝眼睛朦胧起来，笑容是那样坚定，“请不要再离开第二次……”  
吸血鬼沉着脸，他不喜欢Steve这个表情，说实话眼泪汪汪和Steve的身材根本就不配套。他张大嘴，让牙齿完全暴露在空气中。  
然后，他吻了Steve。  
哦该死的他没有咬他，而是吻了他。

意料之中，吸血鬼的尖牙碰伤了Steve的嘴唇。他饥渴地舔舐掉那些液体，一点儿也没有浪费。  
Steve挣脱开了扼住他脖子的手，用手紧紧抓着Bucky的胳膊，让他靠近自己，虽然他知道Bucky可以轻易从他手里逃脱。  
嘴里的血腥味儿没能持续多久，Bucky的吻热切又饥渴。他粗鲁地吮吸着，直到Steve将他拉开。  
“等等，”Steve气喘吁吁地擦了擦嘴角，Bucky的样子惊人得美，唇上的鲜血和苍白的皮肤在一起形成了鲜明的对比，他就这样看着Steve，眼神朦胧，像只是因为一个吻就晕头转向的高中生，更何况他看起来仍然只有十七岁。  
该死的，他简直要有罪恶感了。Steve深吸一口气，手掌贴在Bucky的脸颊上，拇指擦过眼睛下面的黑眼圈，“你不需要呼吸，我还要，慢一点，我保证这对我们两个人都好。”  
“我……”吸血鬼有点迷糊地点点头，他确实该迷糊，Steve闻起来这么好，而他一点儿也不想喝他的血。  
好在Steve重新吻了上来，这一次慢了很多，而且还加上了抚摸。  
Steve的手放在Bucky的腰侧，他醒来之前身上穿着的那件衣服根本遮不住什么。他穿过那些布料，直接碰触在Bucky的肌肤上。  
很奇怪，明明没有心跳，Bucky却紧张得发抖。  
吸血鬼朝后仰起脖子，Steve温热的手抚摸在自己已经冰冷的身体上让他不由自主地想尖叫。他闭上眼睛，感受Steve的抚摸和亲吻。  
“你喜欢这样……”Steve握着Bucky的腰，将两个人的胯部靠在一起，让Bucky感受隔着布料的火热，“从以前开始。”  
以前？  
冬日战士猛地睁开眼睛，不，没有什么以前。他猛地把Steve推开，这个脆弱的人类朝后直直地飞出去，砸在书柜上。  
“去你的Bucky。”他说。  
没错，去你的，那些狗屁记忆，那个狗屁人类，还有那个棒透了的吻。


End file.
